Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Mary Jane is almost always portrayed as Peter's love interest, an aspiring actress, and occasionally a mother. She also has a wide array of emotional ranges depending on the version, from very limited to very opened, and getting more open when it comes to our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Powers Mary Jane has no powers other than girlfriend/wife power and maternal power. Weaknesses Mary Jane is vulnerable to anything that can kill another human. Also, her troubled family life can come back to haunt her and by association, Spider-Man. Equipment Mary Jane doesn't use any equipment. History Spectacular Spider-Man Send in the Clones Mary Jane asked Peter if he was alright shortly after Harry and Gwen remained together. She then assured Peter that he'd be okay and wished Peter would tell her what he's really thinking. Enter the Jackal The next day at school, Mary Jane met Peter's supposed cousin, Ben. When she re-questioned how Ben was related to Peter, Ben accidentally switched stories to being Peter's half-brother. Peter ended up going along with this when Mary Jane asked why Peter never mentioned him before. During a drawing for a new ride-along, Mary Jane ended up going with Peter. During an attack by a new villain called the Jackal, Mary Jane helped give Spider-Man the cover he needed by asking if Peter should get some pictures. When she and Sally, who had partnered with Ben, got close to see the action, Mary Jane covered for Peter by claiming that Peter hid himself to take pictures of Spidey, so he wouldn't interfere with anything. She then added that she expected Sally to believe it. When Ben ordered Sally and Mary Jane to get back, Mary Jane had to pull Sally away. Mary Jane then helped cover for Peter again when he and Ben returned. Mysterious Mysterio Mary Jane later told Peter that there were auditions for a new play that day and had Peter go with her. Mary Jane then got the titular part of Auntie Mame. Mary Jane then congratulated Peter on getting the part of Lindsey before joking about how Quentin Beck might be trying to get into heaven by behaving himself. At the read through, before the others arrive, Mary Jane was about to tell Peter something, but she stopped when the others arrived. After this, Mary Jane brooded over how first she liked Liz's brother and now didn't mind being Peter's apparent rebound. Mary Jane then said that Peter looked good in his costume and said that she wanted to tell him something after rehearsal. After the rehearsal, Mary Jane confessed that she'd always known that Peter was Spider-Man and admitted that she liked him. The two then kissed and became a couple. Return of the Symbiote A few weeks later, Peter told Mary Jane how Ben was acting oddly. Mary Jane then learned that Peter's suspicions stemmed from an alien suit called the Symbiote that Peter wore just before Thanksgiving, and Mary Jane understands that Spider-Man believes Ben has it. During a fight at the Bugle, Mary Jane rushed up to ask Spider-Man what was wrong. With Great Power Mary Jane went with Gwen and several others to show support for Peter and Ben when Aunt May was admitted into the hospital. When Peter changed out of his civvies to shadow Black Spider, Mary Jane showed up, claiming to have girlfriend's intuition and took Peter's clothes home for him. Mary Jane then kissed Spider-Man as he webbed off. Mary Jane also told Mary Jane that she wasn't alright and admitted that she believed she was just a rebound for Peter when Gwen assured her she wasn't. Mary Jane then told Gwen that Ben liked her as gratitude, admitting she liked playing matchmaker. When Ben decided to fight the Symbiote, memories of Mary Jane helped Ben realize he wasn't alone, telling the Symbiote Black Spider to shut up. Memories of Mary Jane also saved Scarlet Spider when the Symbiote tried to forcibly bond with him. In reality, Mary Jane waited in the hospital with Aunt May when Peter and Ben returned. Venom Reborn A week later, Mary Jane's caught off guard by Peter's energetic and cheerful attitude, but is brought back to reality when Peter makes her promise to call him and Ben if she sees Eddie, also promising to pass the message along to Gwen. The next day, Mary Jane is with the others after an attack from Venom and hugs Peter when he comes down. After a TV broadcast showing a message to Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider, Mary Jane is shocked by Peter and Ben's sudden disappearance and asks why Gwen is giving her the look. Mary Jane then double checks with Peter after the defeat of Venom. That night, Mary Jane and Gwen headed out to celebrate the defeat of Venom. Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Mary Jane is a princess of Happy Valley, though she's not related to Gwen biologically. Her singing voice helped keep Happy Valley bright and cheerful while people came from all over to hear her voice. Her voice was so beautiful, it inspired the other people of the valley to sing along and that quickened their work. This led to great prosperity. Unfortunately, one day a mysterious shadowed creature kidnapped Gwen and Mary Jane. Mary Jane was then locked in a chest by the giant that kidnapped her and Gwen. One day when three boys arrived, Mary Jane asked for help and told one of the boys, Peter, that she was kidnapped by a giant. When the giant, Flint Marko, captured the boys, save Peter who secretly escaped Marko's grip, Mary Jane was pulled out and began to sing to Marko to put him to sleep, so Peter could get the key, putting instructions to get it into the song. After Peter got the key and freed his friends, Mary Jane and Gwen went with them and got down the beanstalk the boys came up by shortly before Marko got onto it. After Peter and Ben cut down the beanstalk, Mary Jane said thank you to all of the boys, particularly Peter. After happiness returned to Happy Valley, Mary Jane and Peter got married and had a daughter named May. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man and the Beanstalk Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Parkers Category:Watsons Category:Mothers Category:Aunts